UKISS: INTERNATIONAL LOVE: KEVIN & OC
by leogirl97
Summary: You travelled to Japan for college and to build your dream career. Everything was planned. Except one thing: falling in love. Who would have thought that one person could turn your life upside down and living without him would turn out to be so difficult? The story which takes us to two sides of the same continent, breaking boundaries...it is truly an INTERNATIONAL LOVE.
1. chocolate eyes?

**YOUR POV:**

"Hey! What are you looking at?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"My baby girl has grown up so much! Come here to mamma!" Akira said almost teary eyed.

"What is wrong with you? Did she have too much coffee or sugar?" I looked at Tadashi, suspiciously.

Tadashi nodded his head. "Welcome to Tokyo! Hope you enjoy here!"

I cringed, "wow! My one best friend has become my mom and the other has become a stranger. No wonder I needed to come here and restore the balance of the world!"

_TADASHI AND AKIRA ARE BOTH FAMILY FRIENDS OF MINE. WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE WE WERE IN KINDERGARTEN AND CONTINUED TO REMAIN IN TOUCH EVEN AFTER TAKIRA {TADASHI+AKIRA, AS I LIKED TO CALL THEM}, MOVED TO JAPAN. TAKIRA ARE THE CLOSEST FRIENDS I CAN IMAGINE HAVING...A PART OF MY SMALL FAMILY._

"Fine, savior of the world! Let's get going." Tadashi said literally pushing us through the crowd and out of the airport.

"Geez! Do you need to apply your "man" strength on us?", I teased.

This had become a joke, since in one argument Tadashi had practically shouted at me that "he was a man". I had won the argument anyway, but the joke had stuck.

We drove to Akira's apartment where I would be staying from now on.

When they reached, I was awestruck. "Akira, you're stinking rich. This place is beautiful!" Akira smiled. "I always wanted an apartment here. Do you know how many celebrities I get to see and..."

"…and scrutinize their clothes and make _my _life hell by nagging on and on and on." I said, imitating Akira. "ermehgerd! Did you know she was wearing sneakers with her LBD?"

"Yah! My voice doesn't sound like that. And sneakers with almost anything dress-like _**is**_ a disaster."

Tadashi interrupted, "even I know that. Though I am least bothered.."

"As if! Look at what you're wearing! Jacket, jeans, shirt-all in Akira-like synchronization."

"That's the bare minimum which I had to do, in order for Akira to take me to the airport for meeting you. If I let her be alone, then she wouldn't have picked you up before tonight…she would have disappeared into the EN-VOGUE mall which falls on the way."

Akira rolled her eyes. "Will we keep standing here and talking? Let's go?"

They entered the building and I looked around. It was empty and nobody could be seen. "Where's everybody?"

"_, you don't expect people to sit around and welcome you."

They entered the elevator, Tadashi carrying my huge suitcase, and I carried my duffel bag and handbag. Akira pressed the button for the 5th floor. Soon they walked out and 'Takira' walked ahead of me, carefully planning things for the day. I lagged behind, noticing each and every minute detail as was my habit.

"White walls go well with metallic colored furniture right?" I muttered to myself, "Now if the walls were blue then..." and crashed into someone.

I fell on the other person landing on him/her. As I opened my eyes, I found two hazel brown eyes staring back at me. "chocolate." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?", a sweet voice asked and I realized that it was coming from the person trapped under her.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and collected my luggage from the floor. "Omo! I'm so sorry! I was lost. I hope you're not injured."

The man got up and dusted his clothes and said, "no i—it's ok. I'm fine. You new here?''

It was then that I got a proper look of his face. A beautiful face. Absolutely beautiful. I couldn't think of anything else. Calling a guy beautiful would feel strange to but, right now it felt perfectly normal. Brown ruffled hair, a long sharp nose, small lips and those chocolaty brown eyes which slightly crinkled up as he smiled.

"Whoa!" I breathed. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

A few seconds passed and I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone's hand waving in front of my face.

"You alright?" the beautiful stranger asked. I noticed his long slender fingers. "Yeah, I'm alright pretty much."

He gave her a smile. Then I came back to being myself. "Why did you crash into me? I can understand that I had spaced out because that's-so-like-me, but what was wrong with you? Huh?"

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

Tadashi whispered into Akira's ears, "There we go." They were standing at a distance watching silently.

The stranger replied, "Excuse me? I'm at fault? I just turned from here," he said, pointing at the juncture of two passages, "and voila! There you were mumbling like a hobo and crashing into me."

"I'm a hobo! You look like a hobo!" _ shouted.

"Am I now? I don't think you would have ogled at me like that if you thought I looked like a hobo." He said smirking.

"I _**did not**_ ogle. Why would I ogle at you? Who do you think yourself to be? How arrogant? God, I mean what is wrong with guys nowadays! Seriously!"

Finally Akira butted in and pulled _ away, who had gotten dangerously close to the stranger, and might have started hitting him.

"Enough! _, come with me!" she scolded her.

She turned and bowed at the stranger, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused." That being said, she marched off with _'s wrist clutched in her iron grip.

**YOUR POV:**

_Why exactly was I shouting? I didn't need to shout at him when it was clearly my fault. I don't know… something happened to me. When he smiled at me I felt as if I'd melt. But I know very well that my defensive walls come up when I get that goo-ey butterflyish feeling. Not good. Not good at all. I hope I don't meet him again. If I did I would end up hitting someone or in the police station. I hate this feeling of my mind going blank. That too because of a beautiful guy. Uugh! What's wrong with me._

I sighed and then realized I was standing in Akki's living room and she was lecturing me of something about behaving around K-pop idols.

"Whatever! Akki, calm down. Breathe. Live and let live. Ok? I am hungry. I want to eat. The airplane food was crap. Cook me some awesome noodles. Pretty please~~", I whined.

"Fine. Go and get changed. Your room's over there. Tadashi will have dinner and then leave."

"What? He doesn't live here? I always thought he did! You never said anything!"

"You never asked."

After having dinner we had some chatting and then we went back to our rooms. I slept like a baby. Literally.

The next morning I woke up, trying to find my side pillow beside me but to no avail. I sat up and realized: gone were the days of snuggling against my side pillow back home. It's time to start a new journey here in Japan! As I stretched myself slowly I said aloud, "Rise and shine! New day today."


	2. college

**YOUR POV:**

I strolled into the kitchen, only to find Akira and Tadashi making out.

"Guys! Get a room! Don't scar this kid for life." I said.

Tadashi and Akira were startled and broke off instantly. "you woke up!"

"Of course, I did! Today's my first day of college! Show some interest!"

"I'll make breakfast!" Akki said blushing red.

"I-I'll go and sit." Tadashi went away, embarrassed, to the living room.

"Grow up guys. I had to see this someday. Now make me a good egg poach. Sunny side up."

I went back to my room to get dressed. I exclaimed, "1st day! So exciting!"

I wore…wait that's not important. The point is I'm nervous. _Very _nervous.

After having breakfast Akki and Tadashi drove me to Bunka—Institute Of Media And Technology. Entering the campus, I found a very urgent atmosphere. Busy students running about, discussing projects and stuff. I bid my friends good bye and after asking directions to a mouse-like guy, I reached the Dean's office. Mr. Nakamura, a very jolly man welcomed with broken English. He even made sure that the student body president, Takumi showed me around and took me to my class. I collected my schedule from the students' office and with Takumi guiding me, reached my class.

Presumably the journalism class was starting and Mrs. Hopkins (as I learnt) stood before the class. I entered and introduced myself. Then I took my seat and classes began.

I made new friends that day and the most noticeable ones were Sakura, a pale pretty girl (I was reminded of Card captor Sakura) who, I learnt, was a very popular girl in the institute. And the other was Mayumi, who had bright red hair (which I totally loved, I mean, come on it looks so awesome) and could have easily passed off as a model. I learnt Mayumi was with me in all the classes while Sakura and I had journalism and Japanese in common.

I also applied for a part time job to Mrs. Hopkins who kept on repeating that having a job was a great responsibility, and I would feel blessed if I got accepted in this "Starz agency" as an intern. I felt happy.

Later on as Mayumi, me and Saku (as I called Sakura, I'm a big sucker for nicknames) were having lunch, Mayumi said, "Starz also allots interns to take interviews of k-pop bands."

"But isn't that a great risk? What if the intern screwed up?"

"That never happens, as half the female interns faint on the sets and are replaced by the professionals and the guys ask for some other projects like sports or murder cases."

"Then what's the use?" I asked frowning.

"It's this test that what-was-his-name-again poses in front every intern. Some sort of a personal evaluation test."

_Lets see how I do with that._

Later on Mayu showed me the route buses and the subways. Akki had told me I could use her car, but I didn't want to, knowing that she needed it the most. Her college was farther away.

While driving me back home, Akki asked, "When is your new job starting?"

"Tomorrow!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Really? After classes?"

"Yes. I'll take the subway and reach. Then it'll be a few minutes' walk."

"Ok. Look at you, all grown up."

"Akki, we are of the same age. You realize that, I hope."

"Yea. But aunty asked me to take care of you."

"Mothers are overprotective. That's their fundamental feature. You can be yourself. And don't worry about me. I'll get used to everything just like you guys did when you came here."

"You miss home?"

"Not yet. Now that you mentioned, I might. I'll Skype with mom tonight so the feeling shouldn't last for long."

My mother always encouraged me to be self-dependent. She has been training me (hey, her words) since my dad passed away, when I was 9 years old, to be strong and mature. So I've learnt to be on my own and always supported my mother. She was like my best friend and I was hers. We knew each other's every secret (almost all) and were very frank with each other.

"Aunty is proud of you"

"I know. Stop being mushy and turn on the radio."

Akki did as told, and an upbeat song started playing, "tick tack tick tack…"

"Nice song." I muttered as I swayed my head to the beat and looked out of the window."

"Stop! People will think you are drunk."

I hit Akki on the arm and she replied with an "ow".

"Drive faster, I need to reach home and sleep." I said yawning.

"Here we go!" Akki said, speeding up.


	3. project: UKISS

**YOUR POV:**

The next day I woke up with Akki literally jumping on my bed.

"What do you want?", I asked extremely annoyed and extremely sleepy.

"YOUR JOB STARTS FROM TODAY!" Akki practically shouted.

"Oh my god! You should have woken me up earlier!" I said, hurriedly getting up tossing my pillow aside and ran to the bathroom, tripping on my slippers in the way.

After getting ready, wearing different socks on my feet (one white and one black by the way), and stuffing rice balls into my mouth, I ran out of the apartment looking like a chipmunk.

"At least look at yourself once in the mirror before you get out on the road."

"I do that every day. I know how I look. Bye. See you later."

With that I ran to catch the 7:00am bus, shoving people aside while running to the bus stop.

And I did. People, no doubt, gave me stares. But who cares? As long as you're reaching where you're meant to, nothing matters. Even wearing sneakers and a skirt.

I marched into the college. Mayumi saw her and called out. "hey girl-with-no-sense-of-fashion-who-is-unfortunately-my friend!"

I replied sarcastically, "nice to see you too dear."

We then headed off to our classes.

After classes I headed towards "Starz agency" with Sakura, who I had apparently found was interested in being an intern there.

Reaching the blue colored building, we entered and were directed to Mr. Amasawa's office, who was the chief editor of a popular magazine "17 again". We knocked on the glass door and Mr. Amasawa gestured us to come in.

He scanned me from top to toe and asked, "Miss, is this some kind of a new fashion?"

I couldn't understand why people were so bothered about my clothes so I quickly made an excuse: "Actually you see, Mr. Amasawa, I seek to remove the stereotyped approach this society has towards sneakers and socks. We should be allowed to wear whatever in whichever combination and that should be accepted. Do you agree, sir?"

The look Sakura gave me, made me think.

_Did I over-do it?_

"Hahaha! You are a delightful young woman! I would love to have you as an intern. Meet Ms. Yuri. She will be your partner while Ms. Carrey here will be your friend's partner. You are required to work in pairs. Get accustomed to the environment here. Then you'll be assigned projects."

We bowed and thanked our new boss, under whom we'll be working.

I greeted Ms. Yuri. She replied, "That was a good reply that you gave. Smart girl. I'm Yuri. You can call me Ri. I have been here since the last 2 years, and I can tell you it has been one hell of a ride!" she winked at me.

I took an instant liking towards her. Not that I like each and every person who winks at me. That's just creepy. She seemed playful and funny.

After the introductions we were given some basic "how to's" spanning on interviewing, reporting and even camera work. I really liked this place. I was looking forward to the projects that Mr. Amasawa had in store for us. But I hadn't forgotten Mayu's words. _Interviewing k-pop idols. _It'll be fun. I just hope I don't get a stupid crush on one of them.

**_Two weeks later_**_….._

"Girls, have I have a project for you. _ and Sakura you've doing very well. So I know I can trust you with this job. But you both will have different projects."

_"Here it goes." I mentally told myself._

"_, you will interview U-KISS. They are one of the most popular k-pop bands in Japan. They'll be arriving in Tokyo, next week and will stay here for two months or so, doing concerts and touring Japan. I need you to be with them and scoop out a write-up on "living with U-KISS"."

"I have to live with them?" I asked concerned.

"For their tours, yes. You and Yuri will be with them, interviewing them all the time. Starz agency is the one of the sponsors of U-KISS tour. So media coverage will be managed only by us."

"But sir, this is an important project. And I am only an intern."

"That's why Yuri is going with you. She is one of our top interns. She has been on numerous projects; she'll be able to solve the problems you face."

I was happy and nervous at the same time.

"You have one week to prepare."

With that he dismissed us.

I said, "I have a lot of homework to do. U-KISS let's see what you've got."


	4. discovery & preparations

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

After returning home that night,_ sat on her laptop. Akki entered her room, and putting her hands on her hips asked, "You don't get time to talk to your best friend, huh? How was your day?"

"Guess what, boss offered?"

"Don't tell me you got that k-pop thingy?"

"What else! Now I have to go and stay with them throughout their tour."

"Wow! That's a great opportunity! If you did this report well you could have good job offers by the end of your course!"

"I know. I'm excited and nervous!"

"You'll do great! I'm going out to buy some groceries. Please make sure the house is not robbed."

"For all I know I might help in the robbery too!"

"Then you have to pay for all the stolen stuff."

Akki went away and _ sat down and searched for U-KISS on Google. "Let's learn the names and faces first. Hmm this guy looks familiar."

She clicked on "Kevin Woo" and pictures covered her screen.

"Oh my…"

**YOUR POV:**

"Oh my god!"

Akki came running into the room and asked, "you alright?"

I pointed at the screen. "**this** guy is in U-KISS? The arrogant guy who called me a hobo?"

Akki sighed, visibly relaxed. "Yes, that's Kevin. Kevin Woo. His friend lives here in this building, on our floor. He comes to live here often when U-KISS has tours."

"Why didn't you tell me that he was Kevin Woo of U-KISS?"

"I did. But then you weren't listening. Must have been dreaming about him." Akki chuckled.

"Hell, no! What have I got myself into? 1 month with him? I'll go mad! Why does this happen with me?" I whined.

_I can't believe this. This is miraculously bad. 1st time I shouted on him even though it was my fault and made a complete fool out of myself. Now I will make a fool out of myself for 1 month! I hope Yuri can handle my disasters._

"Let's see the other members. I'll give you moral support."

"Weren't you supposed to go somewhere?"

"Yes, but the blood curling scream that you gave, made me change my mind."

"Alright. Then help me. This is Lee Kiseop. Dancer, ulzzang, face of the group. Boy is he good looking! He is so~~~"

"Calm your ovaries. We have 4 more to go."

Akki sat beside me on the bed and peered into my laptop.

"I know, but Kiseop looks like a beautiful sculpture. Don't you agree?" I said pointing at the screen. Akki looked at his picture and uttered "my god!"

"Yes he is absolutely gorgeous. Wow!" Akki said fanning herself.

After going through every member's profiles, we came down to Kevin's.

"I don't want to see."

"Be professional."

"Ok."

"So he is a sadge, his birthday is one month before mine, he is 4 years older than me, and is an o+. No one mentioned his cockiness?"

"He seems like a good person. Give him a chance."

"Whatever. Let's check out the interviews and MVs of U-KISS."

It was almost midnight. After laughing our asses off watching the hilarious U-KISS interviews, we had our dinner watching their music videos.

"The songs are really good." I said.

"Yeah, UKISS songs have their own characteristic features. They're always experimenting."

"When did you come to know such a lot about UKISS?"

"Come on, _! I'm a k-pop fan. Even though I'm a Big-Bang fan, doesn't mean I'll be ignorant!"

"Ok."

But coming to think of it, living with k-pop idols as your neighbors, is a pretty big deal. A huge one, to many. How come Akki never spazzed about it?

"Akira, don't you have a fan-girl moment when you meet one of these idols?"

"I've been living here for many years. I've got used to them. This is a locality where you'd find many celebrities. I once saw Tom Hanks here. Can you imagine?"

"Woaah!" I said amazed.

"But of course, you'll be used to these celebrities, how come this never came to my mind? You should be called a posh-baby."

"Don't dare to. It's getting late now. We need to sleep."

As I cleared my bed and got ready to sleep, I thought, "This is a different world here altogether."

I took the next day off. Boss agreed as I told him I'm taking necessary preparations for the project. Actually these preparations were shopping with Akki. And when you go shopping with Akira Takanashi, you need the whole day off.

"We'll go to the EN-VOGUE complex. It's far but the shops are awesome~~~" Akki said in a singsong voice.

"Won't it be expensive?"

"Shut up. I'm buying you clothes. You need to look presentable in front of U-KISS, Kiseop at least. Have you seen that guy? Impeccable fashion sense. Now it's him v/s me."

"Excuse me! I'm not going there to impress anyone. I have to do my job. And what I've learnt about them, they are very professional. So whether I wear pajamas and take their interviews or a bikini, it won't matter."

"Being presentable is every reporter's job. And that includes you. Not a single word more. You'll wear what I say. That's final."

With that I was basically kidnapped by Akira, and landed in the complex.

We shopped in various stores buying dresses, skirts, tops, jeans, accessories, even lingerie.

"What do we need this for?" I asked, pointing at the black lacy lingerie dangling from Akira's hands, obviously irritated.

"Just in case." Akki winked.

"What the fuck? I'm going there for reporting, not for sleeping with them!"

"Women must always wear good underwear. Period."

"Ya. Black lacy ones." I rolled my eyes.

After shopping, we had lunch in one of the restaurants. Tadashi met us there.

"Long time no see. Where were you lover boy?" I asked.

"I had gone to Beijing for some work. I returned yesterday."

Pointing at the shopping bags, Tadashi asked, "what's all this for?"

"Prepping _ for the project. I told you about it."

"Oh yeah. Be careful. If anyone tries anything funny, just kick them in the nuts."

"Now this is called good advice." I said high-fiving Tadashi.

"You'll thank me soon. I know it." Akki said flipping her hair.

We spent the day laughing and chatting and catching up with our stories.

That night I turned off the lights and counted the remaining days. _5 more days to go._


	5. arrival

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

_4 DAYS LATER…_

"But I can't do this without you!" _ practically shouted in despair.

"Come on. I believe, you can. You just need to receive them at the airport and bring them here at the hotel. I won't be able to make it there. Too much work left!" Yuri replied calmly.

"Ok. But I'm nervous. Hope everything goes well. On top that.."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, everything will be alright. When you feel nervous, just take-"

"3 deep breaths, ya, I know."

"All the best, dear. It'll be fine. I've got to go now. Lots to do. Take care. Good night."

"Good night, Yuri."

Disconnecting the call, _ sighed.

"Akki, I'm going to sleep now."

"You better. You have to wake up early tomorrow. God I'll miss you." Akira replied entering the room. She sat down on the bed beside _ and hugged her.

"Me too. It's only a month. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah. I won't be too mushy now. You need to sleep. Good night."

Later that night as _ lay on her bed, weird scenarios and possibilities came to her mind.

"Brain, you are really weird." _ said to herself and chuckled.

_Next morning…._

"Have you taken your wallet?"

"Yes"

"Phone?"

"Yes"

Slippers, underwear, lotion, sunscreen-"

"Stop, girl in the name of love!" _ sang, smiling. "I'm fully packed and ready to go."

The two best friends hugged, before _ left for the airport in the car, in which U-KISS was supposed to travel later that day.

On reaching the airport, she waited at the international with her ID card dangling down her neck.

"Where are the guys?" _ muttered. "Am I standing in the right place?"

As if on cue, a group of tall men entered with backpacks surrounded by a team of officials wearing black uniforms.

_Staff probably_, she thought.

She stepped forward and scanned the group.

And surely enough there was Kevin Woo, wearing a pair of sunglasses, looking charming as hell, which obviously _ wouldn't admit.

"Who wears sunglasses early in the morning?" she muttered to herself.

Aisha was accompanied by a few Starz agency officials who approached U-KISS team discussing the plans for later that day. Which left _ alone with U-KISS.

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

Though it was nerve-wrecking, she introduced herself professionally and explained the purpose of her visit and the plans of Starz Media for that day.

Kevin's eyes had widened immediately after seeing her. You purposefully ignored him and maintained eye contact with Soohyun.

"Me and my colleague have been assigned with the duty of interviewing you guys throughout your tour and vacation. We will be basically covering all your performances and other activities."

"Should be fun." Eli said smiling. "Does that mean you will be staying with us."

"Yes." You answered suspiciously.

Eli got elbowed by Soohyun immediately after his question and you giggled.

"Please lead us to the car, my lady" Soohyun said after bowing almost 180◦.

You rolled your eyes at Soohyun's exaggerated actions and ushered them towards the car. "This way gentlemen."

UKISS was as friendly as you had imagined. You couldn't feel any uneasiness or discomfort around them. It was like you knew them for years. That's the kind of effect UKISS had on people. Instead of exuding a celebrity-ish kind of feel, they were completely normal and made it easy for others to get along with them and made them approachable.

While walking towards the car you felt a tug at your elbow and were pulled aside. You literally slammed into the person. The person turned out to be Kevin.

"What the hell?" you said, annoyed.

"I should be saying the same." Kevin replied

"What do you want?" you asked.

"You still haven't apologized to me." Kevin said smirking.

"What is your problem? Stay away from me! And no I'm not going to apologize." You said without even realizing that you were shouting and all the UKISS members were looking at you both.

Soohyun came to the rescue. "You both know each other?"

"This is the hobo-girl I was talking about."

"How dare you call me hobo? Just because you're an idol doesn't mean you get to call me names."

"What did I do? You and I both accepted the fact, when you were ogling _and_ shouting profanities at me, all at the same time."

"Excuse me. I wasn't ogling at you. Wait, what fact?"

"That you are mentally unstable."

You were fuming. If Soohyun hadn't pulled Kevin away you would have probably killed him.

Reaching the van the members got in one by one, with you riding shotgun.

_Huh! He seems so sweet and friendly and "angelic" in the interviews. In real life he is a brat. How dare he? I'm a hobo? He is a lunatic, _you thought. You were irritated with Kevin and almost forgot to record UKISS' journey to the hotel. With the cameras rolling. You asked the members one by one on their feelings on coming to Japan, performing here and also their vacations.

"I'm going to eat every single kind of food possible in this one month." Soohyun said and you all had a good laugh.

When it came to Kevin, the expression on your face changed. And the members noticed that too but no one said anything on-camera.

"I want to meet different kinds of people and spend a relaxing time with fans and the members. Finally we are going for a vacation! But concerts first. Kissmes, I love you!" he said smiling cutely, and made a heart.

You were about to smile at his cuteness when you remembered what happened earlier that day and rolled your eyes.

When the cameras were off, Kevin said, "boy, you sure do roll your eyes a lot."

You ignored his comment.

"Stop. Both of you. Maybe you guys got off to a bad start but you need to start again." Hoon said, concerned.

You thought about Hoon's advice, and might have even reconsidered.

But Kevin replied, "She hasn't apologized yet. I almost missed my flight that day because of her."

You looked at Hoon and said, "See? This is why your advice won't work out for us. People can be so shameless."

Kevin was about to reply when the driver declared that they had reached the hotel. You got down and went towards the entrance, with UKISS following, to be greeted by Yuri.

"Welcome!" she smiled. "I'll show you, your rooms. If you have any questions or queries you may ask us. Our rooms are on the same floor as yours."

"Great! Two beautiful women to show us around." Eli said earning another smack on his back from Soohyun.

"Will you ladies be joining us for lunch and breakfast?" Kiseop asked. It was the first time he spoke. During the interview in the car, he was dozing off. Though the members were making fun of the way his head was tilted, no one disturbed him. Yesterday was a tiring day for them, Hoon had said.

"No. we have some planning to do so lunch will be late for us. During breakfast we'll join you. Please get refreshed and come down by 9am."

The members responded and set off for their rooms led by Yuri.

You stood in the lobby and decided to ask the receptionist for your room keys.

"We have two sets of keys for each room. One set is with Ms. Yuri. This is the other set." The receptionist informed and handed you the set of keys.

You thanked him, and went on your way.

Reaching the 3rd floor, you went to room 306, and opened the door using the keys.

You entered the room and found jeans, t-shirt lying on the floor. You looked around wondering, "Yuri has been here?"

The bathroom door opened with a click and you turned around. Instantly your eyes widened with shock.


	6. tripping again

**YOUR POV:**

I turned around hearing the bathroom door open, and my eyes widened. Kevin was standing wearing a towel, dripping wet.

He was shocked too, obviously, but soon the surprised expression was replaced by a smirk.

"So miss hobo, you find me so irresistible, that you followed me to my room?"

Truthfully, I was blushing like crazy seeing him like that. Water trickling down his abs, his hair all messed up...wait, stop! What is wrong with me?

I cleared my throat and clarified, "I thought this is my room. Sorry, I'll be going."

Kevin started walking towards me holding his towel in one hand.

"So you finally apologize? I knew you would."

"Back off! What do you think you are doing?"

He kept on walking until a distance of 2 feet separated us, and he knelt down to pick up his t-shirt.

I sighed in relief. I seriously thought something...Dear god, seriously, what is wrong with me?

I had forgotten that his clothes were on the floor and as I was backing out, I tripped on his jeans. And guess what? I fell on an almost naked Kevin Woo.

We both landed on the carpet with a thud, me on top of him. Our foreheads nearly touched and I felt his warm breath on my face.

Thanks to his wet chest, my top got wet.

"Now I'm starting to think that, you are intentionally falling upon me. This is the second time."

"Listen, I have no interest in you. Who leaves their clothes on the floor like that?"

"If you don't have any interest in me, why is your face so red?" Kevin teased.

"Because you're half naked and you look-"

"Look? Look what?"

"Never mind."

Now even my mouth was betraying me.

"I know you think I look hot. Let's stay like this for a while."

He winked at me.

I thought I'd go mad...I was blushing and I was angry at the same time. And then to add to the trouble he hugged me.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

Just then the hotel door opened and in came Kiseop.

"Wait, what is going on? Should I give you both some time?" Kiseop asked smiling slyly.

_ freed herself from Kevin with much difficulty and stood up.

_This guy looked so frail on camera, but his hug is like a death grip, she thought._

"No. I'm going. Tell your friend to put on some clothes and to stay away from me."

"But you were the one stalking me!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Don't flatter yourself" _ said almost crinkling her nose and dashed out of the room.

**YOUR POV:**

I stormed out of the room, almost knocking poor Kiseop over. As I marched down the hallway, I heard a voice behind me.

"Your room is 307, just opposite mine."

I turned to find Kevin standing on the doorway pointing at the room opposite his.

I turned my back on him and marched away. I'll come back when I make sure that I don't have to see half naked hot guys standing in the hallway.

I went down to the reception and gave the receptionist a good lecture.

Then I called up Yuri. "Where are you?"

"In my room. Its room no. 307. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Just open the door and make sure there are no naked people in the hallway."

"fine." She chuckled, "I'll wait for you with open doors."

While having breakfast with UKISS, Kevin kept smirking at me. He knew I was embarrassed. Thankfully Kiseop hadn't told anyone anything or else I would be dead and gone.

Later on, I and Yuri sat down to discuss the plans for the week ahead. They had 3 concerts that week, and two more the next.

We were to interview them backstage, before and after the concerts.

"It's going to be a busy week ahead." Yuri said yawning.

"And a long one too. What activities do they have today?"

"Nothing much. Just resting. Practice is tomorrow and the day after that the 1st concert of the week."

"ok." I muttered.

Really, UKISS led a hectic life just like the other k-pop idols. I admired them for their stamina.

_On the day of the concert…._

"Check your MICs" the coordinator instructed.

"Checked." UKISS said in unison.

The boys were ready to go on-stage and I couldn't help but admit that they looked amazing.

They would be performing their latest single break up among other songs, which had Hoon and Eli somersaulting. I had admired their choreography since day 1.

Yuri asked Kevin, "any thoughts before going on stage?"

Kevin replied, "Kissmes, please expect much from us and support us! Fighting!"

Yuri and the camera man went forward to the others, while I stood backstage checking the proceedings and took down notes.

"Miss hobo, can you please tuck this wire in?" Kevin asked turning his back towards me.

I hesitantly went to him and tucked the MIC wire inside his blazer.

"All the best." I said.

"thanks." He smiled at me. Sometimes he seemed so cute, and nice and angelic. But then again that teasing, devilish part of him came to my mind confusing his image in my head.

Almost after 2 hours, the concert came to an end. I entered the green room to discuss matters with the coordinator, when I found the guys changing.

I asked aloud, "Are girls allowed in here?"

Soohyun smiled, "pretty reporters, yes. Do you want shirtless pictures of us?"

I hit Soohyun playfully, "no. not today at least."

I found the coordinator and spoke to her for a couple of minutes.

I was about to leave the almost-empty room when I found Kevin sitting on a couch, typing something rapidly on his phone.

He looked up and gave a half smile. "Did you like our performance?"

"Of course. UKISS performances are always very charismatic." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you have a UKISS bias?" he asked. His question surprised me.

"How does it matter? Anyway I haven't given it much thought."

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Kevin Woo Sunghyun, I have better things to do in life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a conference to attend to."

"But I thought you'll be having dinner with us."

"No. Not today."

I walked away. Within these few days I hadn't realized that I enjoyed being with UKISS. They were a lot of fun, cracking jokes, talking with everyone around them…. They made good friends and I surely would miss them after the tour. Especially Kevin.

We fought almost every day, him calling me a hobo, and me calling him a lunatic. Today was the only day we didn't fight.

What secrets lie under that angelic face? He was an extremely friendly and talkative person, but it was funny how he and I ended up quarrelling. That's because maybe we both talk a lot- a lot of nonsense. At least we have that in common.

It might seem surprising but I wondered what it would be like to spend time with him, without UKISS around us. Would we fight then or would we become friends?

_And I was about to find that out soon….._


	7. friends

**YOUR POV:**

After the conference, boss offered to take our team of reporters to dinner. Finishing the dinner, Yuri wanted to go to a nearby pub with the other colleagues. I excused myself saying that I had a headache and needed to sleep badly. So they dropped me at the hotel and went on their way.

Truthfully I wanted some alone time. Just needed to sit peacefully and think of the day's proceedings, what needed to be done tomorrow etc etc.

Strangely, I wanted to sit and think of Kevin as well, but I vehemently said no to my brain. _Don't you dare, I chided mentally._

Entering the lift I decided to go to the rooftop…it was windy outside and it would be a relaxing place at this time.

I sat down on one of the couches laid out on the roof lounge, my back facing the entrance. The cool breeze made me feel light and happy instantly. I checked my phone and found Akki's missed calls. I called her back. She picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Yah! I was so worried! Where were you?"

"Out for dinner with colleagues. Just returned back."

"Your partner is there?"

"No. she went to a nearby pub."

"You're all alone in the hotel?"

"Akira, don't be stupid. UKISS and their team is there."

"So what? Stuck in a hotel with so many guys!"

I was sure if somebody stood at the entrance they might have heard Akki screaming.

"I'm not a kid. I can handle myself. Also I have my hands and feet. I can defend myself."

"Be careful. By the way are you wearing the outfits which I bought you?"

"ye-e-e-es" I stuttered.

"_, I know that you are lying. Come on Skype I want to see what you're wearing."

"I'm not going to do anything like that."

"But you have to look good! Think of my reputation as your fashion-adviser!"

"I'm wearing your black lingerie if that's any consolation. I'm going to hang up now. If you keep shouting like that I'd have to buy a hearing aid soon."

"Sorry, babe. Good night, take care, be safe!" Akki said in one breath.

"Bye. Good night." I replied and hung up.

I stood up and turned towards the entrance, only to find the person whom-I-was-least-expecting-to-see-at-this-hour leaning by the door.

"Black lingerie, huh?" he said grinning.

"Shut up, Kevin." I gave a dead-pan reply. "Why are you here now, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Came here t-"

"Eavesdrop on my conversation?"

"No. To think."

"Ok. I'll leave you to it then." I said and started walking away. My heart was thumping hard.

Kevin caught my wrist and said, "No stay. Let's talk. All we have been doing up till now is fight. I need a break now, miss hobo." He smiled sweetly. "Let's be friends!"

My head stopped working and I looked at him dumbly. I couldn't figure out what to say.

"Hello?" Kevin said looking at me curiously.

"Oh-uh, I'm fine. Yes lets-wait what did you say just now?" I asked, unable to comprehend.

"You're so cute." He said ruffling my hair.

"My hair was already messy, now I look like a bush."

"You look better this way. Now why was your girlfriend freaking about you staying with us in the hotel?"

"You heard her scream didn't you?"

"I'm sure Eli sleeping on the third floor must have too."

I laughed.

We talked all night. Abut Akira, my mother, his career, his favorite breed of dogs, cookies, pizzas, eyeliners, why I hate cornflakes, everything. It was the most random conversation and we went on all night happily. An outsider might have thought that we were on drugs or something.

When it was 3am, I decided to go downstairs. Kevin agreed.

"Kiseop must be thinking where I disappeared." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I shouldn't have kept an idol awake. You have a busy day tomorrow. Go and get some sleep. Catch you later."

I entered the lift and he followed me in.

"I live in the room opposite yours. You couldn't forget that so easily could you?"

I blushed remembering that day. Soon we went to our respective rooms. I don't know about Kevin but I had a stupid smile plastered to my face.

My room was dark and I suddenly heard a voice.

"Chatting with k-pop idols doesn't make your head ache?"

I nearly jumped. "Yuri! You scared me!"

"Go to sleep. I'll be drilling you tomorrow for more information on this midnight escapade of yours."

"fine." I sighed. _Interesting night,_ I thought.

The next UKISS concert was 2 days later. On that day we took an interview of the guys, in the Starz studio.

Looking at my cue card, I muttered, "this is going to be fun.."

After some chit chat, came the round of questions sent in by the fans.

I put forward the 1st one as given in my card.

"What do you guys do, when you're interested in a girl?"

The first one to go was Soohyun, whose answer included hilarious activities. "I'd approach her and ask her out." Eli said.

"brave." The other members commented.

"What about you Kevin?" Yuri asked.

"I would like to get to know them first. I would probably talk with them for hours at a stretch. I'd prefer becoming friends first."

He looked at me and smiled for the fraction of a second before Hoon caught his attention.

"He's basically saying he'd bore the hell out of the girl, so that she runs away from him."

We all laughed, but I couldn't help feeling giddy.

Talking? Check. Friends? Check. _, what are you even thinking? Concentrate!

After the interview ended, I heard Kiseop asking Kevin, "why were you looking at _ and smiling? Is something going on between you two?"

Kevin, evidently embarrassed, was about to reply when the coordinator dragged him away.

_Now I'll never know, _I sighed. _But what was I expecting? He is a celebrity; I'm just a normal girl. After this tour he is going to forget about me, I'll never get to see him again. What's the use of having all these feelings bundled up inside of me?_

I knew that my brain was right. But my heart? It didn't agree…it kept on nagging about Kevin. I didn't sign up for all this. Nobody warned me of falling in love. Does this happen to every reporter? How do I get out of this?

I knew the only answer to this was _Kevin himself_.


End file.
